


Team Free Will

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:16:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean and Sam bring Castiel back to the bunker to heal after Castiel's run-in with renegade angels.





	Team Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: divided.

Dean pulled the Impala into the garage of the bunker. He looked over his shoulder. Castiel was still asleep with his head against the window. Castiel was recovering from the injuries inflicted by angels, so he still fell asleep at random times while his vessel recovered.

Sam looked at Dean, "Should we wake him up or let him sleep?"

"Let's at least move him to his room."

Dean got out of the driver's seat. Opened the back door of the Impala, and slid across the seat and touched Castiel gently. "Wake up, sunshine." He said in a soft voice.

Castiel woke up startled, wildly swinging a fist. He connected with Dean's face and Dean flew across the seat and almost fell out of the car.

"I’m so sorry, Dean." Castiel had a horrified look on his face.

"No, Cas, it's ok. I shoulda figured out a different way to wake you up. A few months of torture will do that to anyone."

Castiel still looked worried. He reached out to heal Dean, but Dean slapped his hand away gently. "No, you are still healing. Keep your grace to yourself. Now, let's get you inside and to bed."

Dean and Sam helped Castiel into his room. Castiel went back to sleep almost immediately. Dean gave a short laugh, "Team Free Will. One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with six bucks to his name, and Mr. Comatose over there." He gave Sam a small smile before exiting the room.

Dean went and sat at the map table with his head hanging low on his chest. The last few months had been horrible. Sam came out from the kitchen with an ice pack and two beers.

"I guess we need to be careful around him for a while, " Sam observed, handing Dean an ice pack. 

"He'll be fine. Just needs a little time. You know he always bounces back."

"Do you think he's serious about staying out of all things angels from now on?"

Dean took a deep sigh, "I hope so. Those winged dicks have divided us so many times. All they do is abuse and use him. They don’t care about him. We do."

"Think they'll leave him alone?"

Dean took a long swallow of the beer, holding the icepack to the side of his face. "Maybe. The renegade angels didn't find much use for him in the end, and the other angels just don't give a damn. If we can just keep it that way, maybe they'll just forget about him. Maybe we can try to avoid them too. If we see signs of angels, we just go the other way."

"Fair enough, as long as they aren't trying to jump start the apocalypse yet again, I'm good with that."

Dean said quietly, "I'd like nothing more than to make those bastards pay for taking him. But that's how it gets started again. Someone goes after revenge, then the other side ups the ante. But maybe, if this time, we simply walk off the playing field. Don't get involved. Revenge always leads us back to the same thing."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Dean looked at Sam through narrowed eyes, "Tell him what?"

"What you feel about him?"

"He's like a brother, Sam. That's it." Dean glared at Sam.

Sam pursed his lips like he wanted to say more. Then, he took a long drink from his beer. "Just saying, that's not what you were saying when you were at a bottom of a whiskey bottle more than once the last year or two."

"You say stupid shit when you are drunk."

Sam hesitated before saying more. "Dean, give him something to stay for. That's all you have to do to stop him from leaving us again, give him something to stay for." Sam stood up. "On that note, I'll head to bed. Don't drink too much, Dean."

Dean sat there in silence, slowly nursing his beer. He wanted nothing more than to tell Castiel what he felt, but every time he tried, the words caught in his throat. It felt like a point of no return. He had promised himself numerous times, he'd open up to Castiel. However, he never quite seemed to make the words come out of his mouth.

He stood up slowly. He walked down the hallway to Castiel's room. He looked in for a moment. Castiel was asleep in the jeans and t-shirt they had dressed him in before leaving Jody's house. Dean noted to himself that he would need to go buy Castiel a new suit and trench coat as soon as Castiel was able to stay awake more than fifteen minutes. Castiel was looking better daily. Dean was sure he'd be back to fighting form soon. 

But then, what? Castiel seemed so determined to cut angels out of his life once and for all. Dean hoped this time it would stick. He quietly said, "I need you, buddy. Stay with us. Stay with me." Dean shut off the light in Castiel's room, and headed to bed.


End file.
